battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THEWULFMAN
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! To get a started -Template Page shows the style of this wiki. Sir. Sir, this is battlefront wiki. Please notify that any content that is not true will be deleted. My question: do you have a proof of the mod in production, sir? Please respond back. Thank you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well. Good luck, but we will not count it as a mod content until you finish with the mod. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig Sir, sign your message with 4 tides (~). If you have any trouble, contact me or Chance.Purvis, King of All 42 is in a different time zone.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Compliment We need more people like you! Thank you for the nice compliment on our wiki. Tell about it to other people! We could always use more users! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem Sure, we love daily users, but make sure you don't break the rules or this wiki, which is listed in the introduction! Happy modding! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) BF3 You might want to check out this. And do you have a nickname? I can't make any nickname out of your username...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello THEWULFMAN. You are the developer of the Clone Wars MOD on gametoast aren't you. If so is it possible you could upload a PNG HUD icon of the Republic Sniper rifle that I think is in your mod, not the DC-15X but the used as the award weapon for the republic sniper. If this is possible can I also have a icon of the Republics heavy weapon please. PS:Along with the BFIII Mod and the Space Boz Pity the CW is my most egaly awaited MOD for SWBFII. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. A man of great idea... By the way, I am a man of many great ideas. I might give you an idea that you could add into your mod, or you could give me the ideas you are doubtful of and I can aprove or denied it with reason. Also, please ask your fellow modders on the BF3 project to sign in to this wiki with their usernames the same as their modder's name like "Darth_spiderpig" and such so they will not be blocked for "Vandalising." And speaking of ideas, here is what I always want to see in a mod: Secondary attack of general grievious is splitting his arms into four arms like in the movie without having to do a combo with only a brief moment of four arm exitement. The combo for two arms is like Aalya Secura and the four arms have the attack of Darth Vader! See? Great ideas! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Talk page your mod page now has a talk page just for your modders group and us to discuss matters. And did you read my top messages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, man I know its your mod and everything, so I respect your decision but I just wonder, can't each of grevious arms do the vader swing? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mod Kingo was talking about this. And are your mod going to have space battle too? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Screanshot The sniper rifle I was referring to is this one here someone on gametoast made a model for it and it has being used in a few MODs (such as Landing At Point Rain) I think I saw a screenshot from your CW MOD with a clone using it. The HUD icon would be best as I would like to use it as the sniper rifle for the Clone Sharpshooter in the wepons section. The heavy weapon is this one here. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Sorry Sorry to bother you but do you have the images from the above post. Oh and I can't wait for the release of TCW MOD now. Oh and in the very first screanshot on GT is the clone holding a DP-23 Shotgun? Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Thanks Thanks. The side view of the model would be fine. I do appreciate you are busy (With TCW I hope :), so thanks again. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . THE WULF MAN why you did not edit your profile??? By ~Obi wan masterexxx~ Hello I'm sorry to bother you again but did you get the models etc (see above). Sorry to bother you again. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . OK It's OK, I completely understand other people been busy. I wouldn't want to annoy you though :). Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, Please do take in consideration to not use words like "crap" otherwise, thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC)